


I Thought I Lost You

by fandomsandanythingelse



Series: Kissing Prompts [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Implied Violence, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandanythingelse/pseuds/fandomsandanythingelse
Summary: "I thought I lost you" kisses: The breath is knocked out of both of them with the force that they collide with. Hands grip the back of t-shirts and palms are pressed up and under shirts, holding them close, feeling the warmth of their skin. Palms are pressed to cheeks, thumbs swiping away tears until their mouths collide messily, the world seeming to disappear around them.





	I Thought I Lost You

Patton paced the length of the hallway outside of Roman’s room. Roman hadn’t been out of his room in weeks and Patton was starting to get worried. He had no idea whether Roman’s quest was just taking a little longer than expected or whether he’d actually been hurt, possibly killed. Could sides die? Patton really didn’t want to find out.

Patton paced a little more, debating on whether or not he should go in, see if Roman was in danger. Would the room even let him in? Roman’s room was a bit fickle on whether or not people were allowed to enter. Patton stopped in front of the door. He had to at least try and hope that Roman would be okay.

Patton took a deep breath and tried the handle. The door opened, and he walked into a beautiful bedroom, befitting a prince. Befitting Roman. Patton took a moment to look around in awe. No matter how many times he went in Roman’s room, Patton couldn’t help but take a look around. But now wasn’t the time to admire. He hurried to the throne room, having been in Roman’s castle often enough to know somewhat of the layout.

The throne room was empty. There weren’t even servants walking around. In fact, Patton couldn’t remember seeing any servants on his way from Roman’s bedroom. That couldn’t be a good sign. Patton looked around helplessly, on the verge of tears.

“Patton?” A familiar voice called behind him. Patton turned around and saw Roman. His clothes were tattered, and he was bleeding in several places, but it was Roman.

Patton ran toward Roman and captured him in a fierce hug. Roman hugged back, then pulled away and cupped Patton’s face so he could look at him in the eyes.

“Hey Patt.”

“I thought I lost you,” Patton said, the tears finally spilling over. 

“You haven’t lost me yet,” Roman said, wiping Patton’s tears away with his thumb.

Patton surged forward and collided their lips in a clumsy kiss, hands gripping at the fabric of Roman’s shirt. Roman kissed back, his hands moving under Patton’s shirt and splaying against his back.

Patton pulled away for air after a moment. “Two weeks, Roman!” he said breathlessly. “You were gone for two weeks with no trace.”

“I know. I promise it won’t happen again,” Roman said, moving a hand to run through Patton’s hair. “I missed you too.”

“Let’s go home,” Patton said. “Logan wants to talk over video ideas with you.”

Roman smiled, quickly kissing Patton again before taking his hand and walking back to the mind palace.


End file.
